The market for fashionable, affordable, soft furnishings such as beanbags is one of the fastest growing sectors in the home furnishings market worldwide. These types of products are a cheaper alternative to conventional “hard-frame” furniture, yet are seen as trendy and cool by young home makers. Beanbags are amazingly comfortable, enabling the user to mould the seat to their body shape, giving total support in either the supine or seated positions. In recent times, many of the products have evolved from the old “blob” style furniture into modern items that will enhance any decor.
With apartment living growing rapidly and society becoming more and more mobile (most people will now change households approximately every three and a half years), the portability of soft-filled products such as beanbags is becoming more attractive.